


Normal for a Night

by girlygamer_x



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prom, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygamer_x/pseuds/girlygamer_x
Summary: AU where everyone (I mean everyone - Glenn included!) lives happily in Alexandria. When Carl discovers that you had never been to a school dance or prom, he makes it his mission to make sure you have a night you'll never forgot ...





	Normal for a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I think we all need some very cute Carl Grimes fluff - just cause he gone in the show doesn't mean we can't drown our sorrows in some fanfic! I hope you enjoy - it's very AU, like everyone is fine and safe in Alexandria - just very fluffy and lemony!!

You were 13 when the outbreak started or as it was otherwise known; ‘when the world went to shit’. It felt like a lifetime ago as it seemed that you had aged a dozen times over, when you were actually only 17. Turns out having to live in a world of the walking dead meant that you had to learn to live and survive pretty quickly.

You had been with Rick and his group since nearly the beginning; they found you wandering the woods after your parents had died and it was Daryl that has persuaded them to take you in. Once you had joined, you fit right in like one of the family, forming a particularly close bond with Rick’s son, Carl, who was the same age as you. Both of you had grown up in this world together, facing everything as a team. He had your back and you had his, that’s the way it had always been. You weren’t sure when your feelings for him had started but you knew that whenever you were around him, it was the only time you felt truly safe.

* * *

 

One boring day in Alexandria, you and Carl were stationed on watch, talking like you usually did.  
“Do you ever miss school?” you asked Carl, sharing your thoughts with him.  
“Fuck yeah! School was safe. School was before all of _this._ ” Carl motioned his arms towards the outside of Alexandria. His response hung in the air for a moment as you thought again.  
“Yeah but all of this meant that we met. You would trade that for some books, Grimes?” you teased, putting your hands on your hips, making him laugh.  
“In a heartbeat, princess.” he shot back, causing you to splutter as well.

“We missed so much because of this crap. It’s stupid high school shit but it matters, ya know? Like partying and prom and graduation. Fuck.” you said, with a sigh.  
Carl’s eyes went wide, causing you to raise an eyebrow inquisitively at him.  
“Wait, you’ve never been to a prom? Like not even a formal dance or anything?” he asked, staring at you. You shook your head.  
“Nope. There were chances but I never wanted to go because I never really had any friends and I knew that no boys would dance with me, as pathetic as it sounds. Kinda regret it now though. Would have done it all if I had known what was gonna happen.”  
“Carl! Y/n! Come down, dinner’s ready!” Carol’s voice called out.  
“Last one down does the dishes!” you yelled, throwing yourself down the ladders.  
Carl just stood and chuckled, his brain working in overdrive.

* * *

 

The week was drawing to a close and you had noticed that Carl had been more absent than normal, constantly going out on runs with Michonne. You didn’t think much of it as you knew that he was probably searching high and low for the next installment of his comic book; he had been stuck on the same cliffhanger for about 2 months now.

Finishing up your chores around Alexandria, with night drawing, you passed Carol on the way to the house that you shared with Maggie and Glenn.  
“Hey Carol.” you said, waving at her. She smiled back.  
“Hey, uh, Maggie said that she needs to speak to you about something. Sounded pretty important.” she said, a huge grin still on her face.  
“Better not keep her waiting then.” you replied.

Entering your house, you called out Maggie’s name. All of the lights were off which was pretty weird, so you flicked on a lamp near the door.  
“Glenn?” you called before caught sight a piece of paper on the floor. Bending down, you noticed it had an arrow on it, pointing up the stairs. Following the trail, you noticed them marking all the way up so decided to follow them. What were they planning?  
The last arrow pointed to your bedroom door so you grabbed the handle and opened it, half expecting some walker to jump out at you. Instead, you were greeted with a red dress laid out on your bed with another little note.

Heart pounding, you went over to it, admiring the item. It was a simple dress and it reminded you of those ones that you used to see in photos of people in the 1950s. It had small sleeves at the top with a fitted bodice and a skirt that flared beneath it; you hadn’t seen something so beautiful in so long. Where did this come from? Shaking slightly and confused as anything, you grabbed the piece of paper with your name on it and opened it out to read.

_Y/n,  
Put this dress on and come to the chapel._

The note wasn’t signed but you felt waves of excitement ripple through you. Making quick work of getting undressed and sprucing yourself up, you apprehensively put the dress on. You pulled your ‘best’ shoes out of the wardrobe and pulled your hair into a simple bun, pulling pieces of hair out to frame your face. Adding a little bit of makeup and some perfume that you had found on a run, you checked out your appearance in the mirror. Stunned, you couldn’t believe that you could even look like this anymore. The dress complimented your eyes perfectly and brought out the tan on your skin from the continually sunny weather. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you bounded down the stairs and made your way to the chapel.

Not a soul was in sight as you walked there, freaking you out a little. The silence was something everyone had grown to appreciate; silence meant safety. However, all the stars were out so you felt a little less alone. Taking a deep breath once you reached the chapel doors, you hesitantly pushed them open.

* * *

 

Candles.

You were greeted with candles all over the floor and some coloured streamers hanging from the ceiling. Soft music played as your eyes locked onto Carl’s, who was stood in the centre of the room with a shirt and tie on. A huge grin erupted on your face as you walked over to him.  
“You said you never went to a dance right?” he said, holding his hand out for you to take. Grasping it, he pulled you close into him.  
“This is what you’ve been doing all week?” you asked, looking up at him. He nodded.  
“I wanted to forget about everything for a while. Be teenagers for once. And when you said you had never been to a dance, well ... surprise.”

You glanced around the room again, taking in the decorations.  
“I tried to book a band but they were all full up. And the punch couldn’t get delivered in time.” he joked, making you giggle.  
“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” you replied as Carl lifted his arm for you to twirl around.  
“It wasn’t just me. Everyone was in on it and wanted to help.” he explained.  
“I don’t even know what to say. It’s exactly like how I have always imagined a dance to be.” you said, a little breathlessly. The song playing from the beat up player changed to one which you recognised from before the outbreak, one which your mother had often played.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

You couldn’t help the small tears that filled in your eyes as you and Carl swayed back and forth to the beautiful, slow song, reminding you ever so much of life pre-outbreak. The life you were living now was unexpected and raw; it had taken people but it had also given you people. Like Carl. And Rick, Judith, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Carol ...  
But there was something about before which made your heart ache – you mourned for the girl that had died when the outbreak started.

Sniffing slightly, Carl pulled back so he could see you.  
“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” he asked, full of concern.  
“Everything in this moment is just so perfect. You, this song, this dress, this night. It reminds me of how things could be. _Should_ be.” you replied, dabbing away the two tears that had fallen down your cheek. Carl rested the palm of his hand against your face, cupping it and making you smile slightly.  
“Don’t think about it like that. The way things are, _now,_ led me to you. If it wasn’t for whatever _this_ is, I wouldn’t have the family that I have now. Sure, it wasn’t expected but what life is? As long as we’re all here and we’re all together, that makes this life perfect. For that, I’m forever grateful.”

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

Carl’s words had touched you as you realised he was right. A smile formed on your face at the thought of all of your happy memories that you had with the group. _With Carl_. He gripped his arm a little tighter around your waist as the song slowly came to an end, making you conscious of your heart pounding in your chest.  
“You know something, Grimes?”  
“What?” he replied.  
“You make this world worth living in.”

_'Cause I love you  
just the way you look tonight_

You placed your hand on his chest, smiling up at him.  
“I have to say you were the most beautiful girl in the room tonight.” Carl said.  
“I was the _only_ girl in the room tonight!” you replied back, both of you laughing. Carl’s comment made your cheeks flush as you could tell he was also nervous.  
“Fine. You’re the most beautiful girl in every room.” he mumbled.  
A look was exchanged between the two of you as you never wanted the moment to end. The electricity was palpable as you didn’t think it was physically possible to love someone as much as you knew you loved Carl. He kept looking into your eyes, making you melt, as you wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him how you felt.  
“Carl ...” you whispered, trying to speak.  
Instead of talking, Carl leaned forward, placing his lips delicately on yours, kissing you. It was a moment you had waited for since you had met Carl and it was shaping up to be better than you had imagined. You swore that you could feel small sparks as his lips were on yours, going on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss slightly. Carl placed his hand around your waist, pulling you closer into his body.

* * *

 

Moving away, you opened your eyes and smiled up at Carl.  
“So, was this a good dance?” Carl mumbled, his eyes never leaving yours.  
“The best.” you replied.  
“Dances are always better if you’re with someone you love.” he whispered. You felt your heart leap at his words, time slowing as you stood with him.  
“Well that’s good. Because I happen to love you too.” you replied quietly. Carl smiled wide before kissing you again.

“I think we better head back soon, they’re all gonna be wondering where we are.” Carl said, looking out of the window.  
“I don’t want this to end.” you replied with a small pout.  
“You know, it doesn’t have to end. The way this night has been, how it has made me feel, is how I feel every time I’m around you. I don’t want to have to live another day where I can’t call you mine. So ... will you be my girlfriend?  
You blinked a few times at Carl, making sure you had heard him correctly. He smiled hopefully at you, making you chuckle slightly at the thought you would ever reject him.  
“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Carl Grimes. I love you with everything I have. Nothing would make me happier.” you replied.  
“I have loved you since I met you. And I promise that I will love you always. Forever.” he mumbled.  
The pair of you leaned in again to kiss once more, both of you unaware of the rest of the group watching you through the window ...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this random one shot! If you guys have any requests or anything, please let me know - I normally just post when inspiration hits me haha! Happy reading.


End file.
